Unwanted Road Trip
by WhereTfIsKenny
Summary: Clyde somehow convinced Craig and Tweek to join him on a road trip to God knows where with both him and Token. Craig didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home and cuddle with his boyfriend. But he went anyway and that would turn out to be the worst decision of his life.


**Craig's POV**

"Token, stop eating my chips!"

"No. Fuck you."

Clyde growled and reached across the arm rest to snatch his beloved chips back from his boyfriend. Token put them out of reach as best as he could while sitting in the small car.

"Hey, assholes! Stop fighting! Clyde, pay attention to the road!"

Clyde groaned but listened anyway. Token hummed happily and shoved more chips in his mouth. Dumbasses.

I don't know how but Clyde convinced me and Tweek to join him on a stupid road trip to god knows where with his fucking boyfriend. Of course I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay home with Tweek and cuddle 24 fucking 7 but Clyde's bitchass started crying and Token practically yelled at us to go. So here we are, sitting in a shitty BMW (Clyde's first car btw) on the express way to some place I don't know about. I've always hated road trips. I never had a reason; I just fucking hate them. At least Tweek is with me. It won't be as horrible.

Speaking of which, I looked to my right to check on him. He was sleeping with his head tilted back against the head rest, mouth slightly open. I smiled softly. He's so fucking cute I swear to God. I fucking love him.

I grabbed his hand and locked out fingers together. I felt him squeeze my hand and he hummed quietly in content.

"Clyde, quit changing the damn station! What if I liked that song?"

"This is my fucking car! I do what I want!"

There they go again. And over a radio station. They're so fucking childish. What ever happened to Token being the civilized one?

"Did I say you could change it back?!"

"Fuck you, Clyde."

The sound of the radio switching from Maroon 5 to Post Malone and back is pissing me off.

"Shut the fuck up! If you cant pick a fucking song, then turn the radio off!"

Hopefully that shuts them up. If they wake up Tweek, I'll beat there asses.

"You shut the fuck up and your teeth straight!"

That's it!

"Say that shit again, tubby!"

I grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. He yelped and slammed on the gas peddle.

"Guys, stop!" Token tried to grab my hand and get me away from Clyde.

"FUCK OFF!" We both screamed simultaneously.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I suppose the screaming woke up Tweek. Now I'm fucking pissed.

I pushed Clyde's head forward and released his hair. He sighed in relief but started crying. What a bitch. I grabbed at Token for getting in the way of me beating up Clyde. I heard a pop as I grabbed his shoulder harshly.

"Fuck! Let go!" He grabbed my hat and yanked in down over my eyes. I slapped him and moved my hat back up. He grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me up. I fell forward (I took off my seat belt while I was fighting Clyde) and my stomach hit the arm rest in the front of the car. My hand hit the gear handle pretty hard and I cursed. That shit hurt. I growled and grabbed at Token and he yanked me forward again, making me fall into his lap while my head hit the dashboard. I heard Tweek screaming something and Clyde crying and yelling about the gears or something. I don't know and I don't care about the fucking gears.

Token grabbed my hat again and yanked if off and threw in the back seat then grabbed my hair roughly. Shit! He knows I like my hair being pulled but not by him. Clyde was trying to scream something again but I didn't listen. Token must've heard though because he pushed my head away and looked over to Clyde with wide eyes. Huh?

"You're not serious are you?!" Token frantically said.

"I'M NOT FUCKING LYING! TOKEN, WHAT DO I DO?!"

I looked up and saw Clyde struggling with the gear handle and crying. I could hear Tweek crying again also.

"What's going on?!" I asked confused.

"The gears are I'm neutral and I can't move it back!"

Oh fuck! That must've been from me hitting it too hard when I fell.

Token reached over and tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"GUYS!"

Tweek screamed and pointed ahead of us. I looked out the front window and saw a Jeep slowing down in front of us.

"Clyde! Press the fucking break!" I screamed. Shit! I couldn't fucking move. I need to grab Tweek and hug him. He's having a panic attack from what I hear. He's breathing hard and can't hold still.

Clyde slams on the break and the car starts to slow down but it's not enough. We're gonna crash; I can already tell. The others can tell too.

It all seems to happen in slow motion. Clyde trying to slow the car down more and crying. Token grabs me by the waist to hold me down so I don't get severely injured. Token is shaking and whispering 'Oh shit.' Tweek was in the back seat alone and screaming. It sounded muffled. I don't know why. I need to be with him.

That was my last thought before we crashed and into the Jeep in front of us. I didn't pass out immediately. Not until a few seconds after feeling the car jerk forward roughly signaling another car crashing into us from the back and an agonizing scream and a loud 'gllk' sound. I felt the seat that I was currently in (on Token's lap) move forward slightly as if something hit it. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes but I didn't move. What happened? I looked above me and saw Token opening his eyes slowly. Then it all hit me. A car accident. Holy fuck!

"Ah- shit!" Token raised his hand to his head and groaned. He looked down and saw me barely awake.

He glanced over and saw Clyde passed out against the sterring wheel, the horn constantly beeping. Token shook his shoulder.

"C-Clyde?"

I just realized my leg was lying in Clyde's lap. I don't care. I'm not moving. My back hurts. I laid my head back to rest against the car door.

"Hmm? What- oh my god!" Clyde screamed as he raised his head. He started breathing heavy.

"Clyde! Calm down!"

"I-I c-can't! Oh shit!"

Token rubbed his back in a calming manner. I just realized that Tweek hasn't said anything yet.

I tried to look between the seat and the door but all I could see was smashed tried to sit up but it hurt my back. God damn it.

"Shit! Hey. Can you guys check to see if Tweek's okay? I think he passed out. He hasn't said anything."

I decided to lay back against Token's lap. It hurt to move.

I watched as Clyde nodded and looked back after Token moved his hand back to check for any other injuries.

I heard a loud gasp and saw Clyde face forward again covering his mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh god! I'm gonna throw up!" Clyde cried, looking pale.

Token looked back there too and froze. He looked forward again. His eyes were wide as well.

What the fuck?

"Guys! Is he okay?" I asked worried.

"U-um-" Token covered Clyde's mouth and shushed him. He looked down at me sadly.

"Craig," he took a deep, shaky breath. "Tweek is... not exactly... okay... at all."

What does he mea-

Oh god!

Oh fuck no!

I got up immediately from Token's lap to get the back seat.

But...

I couldn't even see the back seat anymore.

The car that crashed into us from behind earlier before I passed out had brought the back part of the car inside. I couldn't get back there without practically being in the truck.

I searched for Tweek and I saw him pressed up against the back of Token's seat from the trunk being crushed in, covered in blood. His eyes were still wide open but there was obviously no sign of life in them. His skin was pale. I noticed his crushed hand against the back of seat holding lightly onto my hat. He was clearly clutching it before all this.

I fell back into Token's lap, having no strength to hold myself up anymore. I felt sick and my chest fucking hurt. I heard Clyde crying and he could barely speak. Token was crying too but not as hard as Clyde. The darker man held onto Clyde's hand comfortingly.

Tweek was dead.

He's dead.

The love of my life.

My soulmate.

The one I talked to just two days ago about marriage.

Dead.

I felt something wet roll down my cheek. I knew it was a tear. After that one tear, they just kept coming. I was full on crying now. I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit somebody. I want to...

I wanted to die.

All off a sudden I lost all control of my body as opened the car door and stepped out.

"Craig?" Token grabbed my hand but I didn't look at him. I knew my eyes were glazed over and tears were still rolling. I roughly pulled my hand away and walked to crushed trunk of Clyde's car.

Clyde told me a secret about his car about a few months ago when he first got it. We were rummaging through the truck for something; I dont remember. Then I saw a piece of loose padding and pulled on it. It came off and I saw a gun attached to the car. I asked him about it and he said his dad put it there just incase he gets attacked or something while he's out. I know it's probably still in there.

I maneuvered through the mess and moved around the pieces of the trunk that held our suitcases. I saw the secret compartment still intact and I ripped off the fabric covering it. I grabbed the gun and pulled it out. I took a glance at the car and the car door was still open from when I exited it. I faced away from the door and checked to see if there were bullets in the gun. I saw three but I only needed one. I closed it and pulled the part of the gun that allows it to shoot.

I raised it to the side of my head at the temple. I was still crying and I let out a sob. I closed my eyes. I thought of Tweek's smiling face and pulled the trigger.

 **Token's POV**

I heard a loud bang, something heavy collapse, and the clank of metal against pavement. Clyde gasped and squeezed my hand tighter.

"W-What was that?"

I let go of his hand and stepped out of the car. What I saw was the last thing I needed to see.

Craig laid on the ground, his head in a puddle of blood. I saw a gun lying next to him. I walked closer and saw that he clearly shot himself. His eyes were half lidded and his body lost all signs of life.

"O-Oh my god!" I fell to my knees.

"Token? What happened?"

I didn't respond. I heard a car door shut and then a gasp a few seconds later.

"C-Craig?!" He started crying. I pulled him down to me and hugged him as he cried.

That's all we did.

We cried until Clyde passed out from exhaustion.

I heard police sirens approaching.

It didn't matter though.

Our friends are dead.

I hugged Clyde closer to me and sobbed.

I felt like that's all I could do.

Just cry.


End file.
